


You got Me good

by DovahCourts



Series: Wild West of the Heart [1]
Category: Original Work, Wild West Victorian
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Now, Before the Storm... Imagine us in Heaven.Left in Ruin, was our Shackled Marigold..I'm sorry love.But you're all I see___What happens when a Victorian girl falls in love with a Cowgirl?





	You got Me good

_I used to like liquor to get me inspired_  
_But you look so beautiful, my new supplier_  
_I used to like smoking to stop all the thinking_  
_But I found a different buzz_  
_The world is a curse, it'll kill if you let it_  
_I know they got pills that can help you forget it_  
_They bottle it, call it medicine_  
_But I don't need drugs_

  
_… 'Cause I'm already high enough_  
_You got me, you got me good_

* * *

A hand dragged a cigar from the mouth as smoke blew from it, the lady brought her head up and walked as if she was the center of the Universe. Well... she wanted someone to be the center of her Universe, but who? By the time she made it to the Inn at the Ol' West called Ye Olde Barrel- and there she was.

A cowgirl, swinging her rum and laughing. Gun in its holster, her hat shifting each time her head threw back to laugh. "That's the one," she whispered. She grabbed out her fan and fanned her face as she walked towards the cowgirl. She closed her fan and introduced herself "Hello dear, I'm Angela. Angela Evans." she paused, then asked "Who might you be?"

The cowgirl stopped laughing for a moment, then responded. "The name's Viola 'Prancer' Strickland. Welcome to the Wild West M'lady." as she lifted her hat as a greeting gesture. Angela smiled, "Well then, I might need someone to show me around, would you do the honors?"

Viola thought for a moment and nodded her head then stood up, "Sorry boys, but I gotta show this lovely lady around." then took Angela by the hand that a gentleman would do then led her out of Ye Olde Barrel. "Hey, you wanna see them horses?" Viola said, the Victorian girl nodded.

++++

"Oi' Newman! This lady here wants to see some horses? Got any beauties today?" Viola said as she leaned against the fence, grinning at the man. Newman nodded "Yeah sure! Sam brought me some new ones and I oughta tell ya, they're mighty fine." as he tilted his hat.

"We also got a foal, m'love Oliva bred it herself with Dynasty and Bessie."

\----

A small foal trotted up near the fence, "Must be Vitiligo, very beautiful gene." Viola spoke as she patted the foal on its head.  "Not as beautiful as you.." Angela whispered, Viola turned her head and asked "What was that?"

"Oh, nothin' dear. Hey-- what's that stallion over there?"

"Oh! That new one there's Dynasty, his piebald gene is the most dominant... his raven coat, not so much. But hey, he's a beaut'"

Angela fanned her face with her fan and smiled, "You were right about them being beauties."

"Angela Evans! What in the name of God are you doing here in this wretched place!?" a voice yelled out, "Hello, Debora." groaned Angela as she closed her fan once more glaring at the other woman.

"This place smells horrible, and those _things_  carry diseases!" Debora sneered, "I don't know why you have an interest in these! Horrible, I say! Horrible, and who's that? _A cowgirl?_  I always thought you'd go for the men but no! You go for woman! How terrible!"

"What's the matter, Debora? Don't like it that I like girls, are Gary and Stanely not satisfying you?" Angela said in a whiny-like voice while pouting her lips mockingly at Debora.

Debora scoffed in offense, huffing she stormed off. Angela and Viola shared a good laugh.


End file.
